


The Other Two Raptors You Didn’t Know Were There

by ashleybenlove



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Tickling, it's shippy if you want it to be, yes that is a Jurassic Park quote/reference in the title of my Toy Story fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Woody is ticklish. Buzz and Jessie tickle him.





	The Other Two Raptors You Didn’t Know Were There

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this in December 2010 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "In the second movie, we find out that Woody is ticklish. Idk I just want fic expanding on this somehow, like Buzz using it against him or whatever. Something fluffy pls?"
> 
> And yep, that is a Jurassic Park quote in my title as well as in the story itself.

A few weeks after becoming Andy’s toy, Jessie whispered to Buzz in a conspiratorial fashion: “Just so you know… Woody is ticklish.”

Buzz was somewhat taken aback at what she said, confused why she would share this with him. “What?” he asked. 

“Yeah. I wouldn’t have met Slink and Rex and everyone else if y’all hadn’t heard it,” Jessie said.

Buzz nodded. “Okay. So… why are you telling me this?”

“Buzz, come on! Let’s tickle Woody!” Jessie said. She giggled. 

“Why? And when?”

“Now, maybe? Because it seems like it’d be fun!” she exclaimed. 

Buzz looked at her more, and realized that there was no way he could say no to that. She looked so excited at the idea, and from that she looked so radiant. 

“All right. Let’s do it. Do you have a plan?”

She looked surprised and said, “I was going to just tickle him.”

He shook his head, and with a hesitant hand, touched her shoulder and said, “We should plan. Here’s what we should do…”

Buzz had decided to allow Bullseye to help them out, because Bullseye had joined Jessie and Buzz when he noticed they had their heads together planning something. Buzz said something about “the other two raptors you didn’t even know were there” that she recognized from _Jurassic Park_. Buzz also wanted to know why he was ticklish. Jessie had simply said “because he happens to be ticklish.” He hypothesized to himself that it had to do with the fact that Woody had cloth stuffing. He had told Jessie this before surprising her with a little tickle to her stomach which caused her to squeal in surprise. He had been right. But, Jessie managed to tickle him on his stomach ridges and his neck, so that wasn’t exactly a perfect hypothesis.

Thank Goodness Bo was not in the room at the moment or else this would not have worked. Bullseye was doing his job correctly, Woody was looking at him and petting him, and then…

Coming from two sides, Woody did not see it coming. Buzz and Jessie had reached him at the same time, gave him a hug, and pulled him at the same time to the floor. 

Buzz tickled his stomach, Jessie tickled his underarms (and in particular, his repaired arm), and Bullseye sniffed and licked his face. 

His reaction was to yelp with laughter, unable to get away except to squirm as they moved their fingers against him. 

It wasn’t long before he realized that Buzz and Jessie were laughing in delight with him.

Eventually they stopped of their own accord before the tickling got annoying and laid next to him on the floor, their chests heaving from laughter. 

“Hey, Jess?” Woody asked, after they finally stopped laughing.

“Yes?”

“You told Buzz I was ticklish, didn’t you?”

“Sure did.”

“I love you,” he said, warmly. And he gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. And she knew how he meant it. 

Then, Woody turned to Buzz and said, “Yeah, I love you, as well.” Woody have Buzz a playful punch to the shoulder. 

Both returned Woody’s sentiment, glad that he felt that way. 

The three sighed happily, enjoying one another’s company and when Bullseye joined them at their feet, they let out even more happy laughter.


End file.
